Events
Star Stable Online has a number of events that happen annually throughout the year. Most of these last from 1-3 weeks, and involve a number of unique quests, items, and clothing. The residents of Jorvik celebrate the most common christian festivals such as Christmas and Easter but also have many other commonly celebrated events like Halloween, Valentine's Day, New Year's Eve and Birthdays. Birthday Event :Main Article: Birthday Event :The Birthday Event is celebrated around late September to early October to honor the date of Star Stable Online's launch. During this time, player's can participate in special birthday races for a large amounts of XP. Additionally special shops are open with unique gifts and clothing that change every year. Christmas : Main Article: Christmas : Christmas is an event celebrated in December and usually lasts into Mid-January. During This time players can visit the special Christmas Festival to participate in holiday activities. St. Lucia's Day (or St. Lucy's Day), a holiday commonly celebrated in Sweden, is also celebrated in tandem with the Christmas celebrations during this time. Easter : Main Article: Easter '' : Easter is celebrated around March and April (depending on where the holiday falls on the calendar that year). During Easter, Jorvik is decorated with colorful pastel colors and Eggs. There will be plenty of Easter Egg Hunt Quests located throughout Jorvik which you can participate in for Prizes. April Fools Jokes are also played during this time, allowing for some wacky shenanigans for you and your starter horse. Fortuna : ''Main Article: Fortuna : The Fortuna Festival is SSO's Saint Patrick's Day event and is celebrated in March. During this time, rainbows show up around Jorvik, and following them to their ends will bring you in contact with a strange little leprechaun and a chance to grab some rainbow gold you can exchange for prizes. Player's can also participate in the Fortuna Festival Parade. Halloween : Main Article: Halloween '' : During Halloween, which happens in October and may continue in early November, is a time of year where there are spooky decorations around Jorvik and players are supposed to help ghosts back home, go apple bobbing and do the pumpkin race. Midsummer : ''Main Article: Midsummer '' : In Summer around June, SSO celebrates a more commonly northern European event called the Midsummer Festival. In this event, the player can help build a Midsummer Festival area around Old Jasper's House. The player can dance at the festival, jin players for picnics, be near the bonfire, and play music on a special stage. There are also select games to play and hunts to go on. New Year's Eve : ''Main Article: New Year's Eve : New Year's Eve is celebrated in late December in preparation for the New year. This is generally the most subdued of the events celebrated on SSO. During this event you can purchase unique clothing and fireworks which can be shot off in specific locations. Summer Beach Party : ''Main Article: Summer Beach Party '' : The Summer Beach Party is an SSO exclusive holiday, celebrated between the months of July and August. During this holiday, Players can visit the Fort Pinta Beach where they can help set up for beach related activities, make summery drinks, dance and grab exclusive clothing. Valentine's Day : ''Main Article: Valentine's Day '' : Valentine's Day is celebrated in February. During this time players can collect and deliver love letters for rewards, do some Valentine's Day baking, and gather materials for Valentine's Day gifts. Trivia Category:Events Category:Star Stable Online